Portal Terminal
Portal Terminal is a room in the Agon Wastes in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It is the room with the second Portal that Samus uses, after the one in Hive Chamber B. However, before she can use it, she must defeat several Pirate Troopers that attack her, and then a Bomb Slot next to the portal terminal can be used. This can be used to power a Morph Ball lift. Samus must then Bomb three Talloric Alloy blocks to power the portal generation system and allow Samus to use it. Because her last trip through a Portal ended in Samus being attacked, she hesitates before slowly entering it and travelling through the interdimensional void. There is also another Bomb Slot in a state of transdimensional flux near the door to the Transport Center, this can be lifted by using another Bomb Slot in Portal Site, the Dark Aether version of this room. Scans ;Luminoth Lore (Light of Aether) :"The main Energy Controller was built in the Great Temple: three sub-controllers were built in the temples of Torvus, Agon, and Sanctuary. They collected the energy of Aether, then radiated it over the world to all who needed it. In time we came to call this precious energy the "Light of Aether." It brought an age of peace and prosperity to the Luminoth." entering the Portal]] ;Luminoth Lore Projector :"Object scan complete. Luminoth Lore Projector is offline. Power cannot be restored to unit." ;Space Pirate Crate :"Object scan complete. This is a Space Pirate Crate. Space Pirates, strangely, dislike theft. The only way into their crates is through the use of force." ;Bomb Slot :"Device: Bomb Slot Powered system control unit. Insert the Morph Ball into the slot, then detonate a Bomb. This will transfer energy from the slot to the device connected to it." ;Conveyor system :"Object scan complete. Target is part of a conveyor system. Conveyor system originally used to transport Kinetic Orbs. Provides access to upper section of room." ;Tunnel block :"Structural analysis complete. Object is composed of Talloric Alloy. Structural integrity has decayed considerably." ;Solar lens :"Structural analysis complete. Industrial solar lens, part of a system used to open a portal to Dark Aether." ;Dynamo (offline) :"Mechanical analysis complete. Portal dynamo offline. Configure lens system to focus solar power on dynamo. This will energize the system." ;Dynamo (online) :"Mechanical analysis complete. Solar dynamo online. Dimensional portal system energized." ;Door system :"Object scan complete. Automated door system online. Door control governed by Bomb Slot. Control link seems to originate from Dark Aether, however." ;Bomb Slot (dimensional) :"Object scan complete. Target is in a state of dimensional flux. Unable to completely scan Bomb Slot target. 50% of its component atoms are in another dimension, or on the surface of Dark Aether." ;Portal generation system (offline) :"System analysis complete. Console used to energize and open a portal to Dark Aether, currently offline. Restore power to the system to enable portal creation." ;Portal generation system :"System analysis complete. Console used to energize and open a portal to Dark Aether, currently online. Portal generation system initiated." ;Dark Portal :"This portal is active. Walk into the portal to transport to Dark Aether. Extreme caution recommended once transit is complete." Connecting rooms *Portal Access A (via Blue Door) *Transport Center (via Blue Door) *Portal Site (via Dark Portal/Light Portal) Inhabitants appears in Portal Terminal]] ;2 Pirate Troopers :"Morphology: Pirate Trooper Starfaring brigand. Aggressive, well-armed bioform trained for combat and conquest. Sworn enemy of Samus Aran." ;2 Dark Pirate Troopers (they are possessed midway during the fight) :"Morphology: Dark Pirate Trooper Darkling-possessed Space Pirate. Enhanced strength and stamina gained from addition of symbiote. Dislikes bright light." ;War Wasps :"Morphology: War Wasp Cunning aerial hunter. Airborne insect equipped with a venemous stinger capable of shearing steel. Target can fire blasts of energy at foes." ;2 Pillbugs :"Morphology: Pillbug Cave-dwelling herbivore. Vulnerable to concussion blasts: use them to stun and damage this enemy." Trivia *In the E3 2004 trailer for Echoes, a black-colored Luminoth could be seen kneeling on the floor in the Portal Terminal. Category:Rooms Category:Agon Wastes Category:Dark Portals Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2